HEARTACHE
by Daggerandcloak1513
Summary: Rin had died in a plane crash on his way to a weekend trip to Australia. The weekend before he and Haru had adopted their second child a short three months after there first. But four years later and Rin shows up at his old house while Haru is in Tokyo for the Olympics. What will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Rin walked a few feet behind Haru who was holding hands with their daughter, Aiko, Who was twelve with black hair and blue eyes. They had adopted her a mere three months ago and they loved her oh so much. Rin smiled to himself as he watched them interact looking in the windows of the outdoor mall, he left tomorrow to go to Australia for a few days then when he got back they were going to adopt another little girl, 2-year-old Hiro, she was a redhead like himself and had red eyes that matched his as well,

'She could almost be mine' he mused to himself.

All of a sudden haru and Aiko stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he had he wrapped on arm around Haru's shoulders and they continued down the boardwalk.

their destination was the restaurant on the end of the boardwalk, it was outside and overlooked the ocean, the sunset reflected off the water and it was just beautiful, they got a table and had there meal.

"You leave tomorrow right Papa?" Aiko asked while eating.

"Yeah but I'll be back by next Monday, can you tell me how many days that is?" he replied back leaning forward and smirking.

she rolled her eyes and said "Four duh, can I go check out the ocean? I have my phone and I won't go out of sight of the restaurant." Rin looked at Haru who was looking out at the ocean, the sunlight reflected off his eyes and he looked, well in His(being Rin) own words, Gorgeous.

smiling softly he turned back to Aiko a warm feeling in his chest.

"Yes be back within the hour."

Aiko smiled, jumped up thanked him and then ran over to the other side of the deck and down the stair to the beach.

decide\ing to sit on a bench nearby to watch the sunset and Aiko, he stood up and reached out his hand to bring Haru with him. Haru grabbed his hand and let him lead him over to the padded bench and they sat side by side, Rin's arm over his shoulder Harus head on his shoulder.

"You ready for the Olympics this year?" Haru asks shifting to get comfortable.

"Ready to beat you? yes," he said smirking

Haru pinched his thigh then said, "It's been awhile since we haven't been over at Makoto and Sosuke's in a while."

"Yeah, I guess we haven't maybe we can go over after we get Hireo?"

"we should let her settle in a bit before we go taking her places."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."Rin said and then asked, "Should we get going?"

Haru nodded and sat up. just then Aiko ran up onto the deck and squeezed in between the two.

"We ready to go?" she asked

Later that night Haru and Rin sat out on the deck of their house, which overlooked the ocean.

"You all packed for tomorrow?' Haru asked

"Yeah pretty much" Rin replied shifting to get more comfortable.

" When does your plane leave in the morning?"

"Around six, do you want me to wake you up to say bye?"

"Uhm" Haru mumbled while nodding his head

"Well, I'm going to head to bed okay?" Rin announced

Haru nodded and kissed him real quick before letting him get up.

The next day on the flight over the Pacific ocean.

Rin was in the middle of watching a movie when the plane started to rock as if it was on turbulence. They had only been on the plane for a half hour. He looked out the window and felt his heart stop. The left engine, the one on his side of the plane had erupted in flames.

"Please stay calm and put on the breathing masks above you and stay seated we are going to make an emergency landing." The captain said over the coms.

When he had the yellow mask on the plane suddenly was diving straight down and that was when he knew that this wasn't going to end well. He reached for his phone to text Haru the plane hit the water. Luckily he had his seatbelt off. he was able to swim out of the plane when he got to the surface he took a breathe and was prepared to dive under and save some of the passengers when a piece of debris hit him square in the head, as he floated under the water the last thing he saw as his vision went black was the tail of a shark and a hand coming down toward him.

Haru Pov

It had been only been an hour or so after he had left when he heard a knock at the door. he sprung to his feet to get the door before Aiko but she had beat him there. \

"Hello, Miss is your Father home?" He heard a male's voice from the door

"Yes, one second please." Aiko said before yelling "Haru!"

Haru stepped up next to her looking at the two people at the door. A female and male uniformed in airforce garb stood at the door. His heart stopped.

"Are you Haruka Nanase?"

Haru nodded

"We are very sorry but your husband has died, his plane crashed due to engine failure, nobody was found but the plane did catch fire, there were no survivors. As an apology, the airlines have sent 16,117,200 yen to your bank account. The two walked back to their vehicle and drove away. Haru was just standing there until the wet feeling on his face broke him back to reality, Rin, the love of his life was gone forever. Haru was left alone with two daughters. A tugging on his hand brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Aiko's teary face.

"W-what are we going to do daddy?" SHe asked her voice breaking

He leaned down on his knees and held her in his arms as they both cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I realized that I didn't put an note on my last chapter and I aplogize for that. Updates will not be consistant but I will try for once a week.**

Rin was at least half a mile from the house but due to his new abilities, he was able to see the house as if he was on the beach behind the house. He had gotten permission from the chief to finally come and see his family. He had no doubt that Haru had probably moved on but he really wanted to see Aiko. When after watching for three hours and nobody came or went from the house he got impatient. He went a mile down the seashore and waded out of the water. When he was standing on the porch of his old house, that was when the nerves got to him. Nevertheless, he raised his hand and knocked firmly on the door. He heard footsteps and a distant yell of "One minute please."

When the door opened he was met with a young woman who was about the same height as him maybe a little shorter, She had shoulder length Black hair and startling blue eyes. She was looking at her phone as she answered the door

"Um is Haruka Matsuoka home?" He asked suddenly unsure and nervous

"Uh no sorry," She said without looking up

"Um, okay thanks," He said then turned and started to walk back down to the road. He had gone no more than a few feet when he heard a gasp from behind him and Aiko say

"Rin Matsuoka?"

He turned faster then he knew possible. Aiko was looking at him, she was paler, her eyes were starting to fill with tear and her phone was on the floor.

"Papa?"

He took a step toward her "Yes. Aiko?"

He took another,

then another

and another

till he was right in front of her

and then she threw herself at him.

He caught her, held her close as he pressed his face into her hair. he heard and felt her sobbing, the way she gripped the back of his shirt and clung to him.

"I'm so sorry Aiko, I'm so so sorry."

Aiko shook her head, "its okay all that matters is your here now."

"Where is Haru?"

Aiko stepped back

"He's in Rio For the Olympics, he's not participating but just went to watch in honor of you."

"When will he be back?"

"End of the week maybe? Depends if he decides to come back when the swimming is done or the Olympics are done."

Rin nodded and then asked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." she led the way inside. it was just how he remembered it, with a few differences, one of those being a shine to him. there was a picture sitting on the shrine of him and Haru on their wedding day. There was also pictures on the wall of Aiko and another smaller girl with Haru. He reached out and touched Harus face on the pic, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. When a quite broken voice broke through his thoughts.

"you're staying right?"

He turned to face Aiko, she had her face down and her arms wrapped around herself. " I don't think I can do that again please Papa, stay!"

He stepped forward and brought her to his chest again and said: "I'll stay if you'll have me if you will forgive me fro dying and then coming back."

Aiko clung to him and said

"so you really died?"

"Yeah I will tell you later, I suppose I will sleep in me and Harus room if that is okay?"

She nodded and stepped back, she opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

 **reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I realized that I didn't put an note on my last chapter and I aplogize for that. Updates will not be consistant but I will try for once a week.**

Rin was at least half a mile from the house but due to his new abilities, he was able to see the house as if he was on the beach behind the house. He had gotten permission from the chief to finally come and see his family. He had no doubt that Haru had probably moved on but he really wanted to see Aiko. When after watching for three hours and nobody came or went from the house he got impatient. He went a mile down the seashore and waded out of the water. When he was standing on the porch of his old house, that was when the nerves got to him. Nevertheless, he raised his hand and knocked firmly on the door. He heard footsteps and a distant yell of "One minute please."

When the door opened he was met with a young woman who was about the same height as him maybe a little shorter, She had shoulder length Black hair and startling blue eyes. She was looking at her phone as she answered the door

"Um is Haruka Matsuoka home?" He asked suddenly unsure and nervous

"Uh no sorry," She said without looking up

"Um, okay thanks," He said then turned and started to walk back down to the road. He had gone no more than a few feet when he heard a gasp from behind him and Aiko say

"Rin Matsuoka?"

He turned faster then he knew possible. Aiko was looking at him, she was paler, her eyes were starting to fill with tear and her phone was on the floor.

"Papa?"

He took a step toward her "Yes. Aiko?"

He took another,

then another

and another

till he was right in front of her

and then she threw herself at him.

He caught her, held her close as he pressed his face into her hair. he heard and felt her sobbing, the way she gripped the back of his shirt and clung to him.

"I'm so sorry Aiko, I'm so so sorry."

Aiko shook her head, "its okay all that matters is your here now."

"Where is Haru?"

Aiko stepped back

"He's in Rio For the Olympics, he's not participating but just went to watch in honor of you."

"When will he be back?"

"End of the week maybe? Depends if he decides to come back when the swimming is done or the Olympics are done."

Rin nodded and then asked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." she led the way inside. it was just how he remembered it, with a few differences, one of those being a shine to him. there was a picture sitting on the shrine of him and Haru on their wedding day. There was also pictures on the wall of Aiko and another smaller girl with Haru. He reached out and touched Harus face on the pic, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. When a quite broken voice broke through his thoughts.

"you're staying right?"

He turned to face Aiko, she had her face down and her arms wrapped around herself. " I don't think I can do that again please Papa, stay!"

He stepped forward and brought her to his chest again and said: "I'll stay if you'll have me if you will forgive me fro dying and then coming back."

Aiko clung to him and said

"so you really died?"

"Yeah I will tell you later, I suppose I will sleep in me and Harus room if that is okay?"

She nodded and stepped back, she opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

 **reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
